Tree Hill: Big Adventures in the Big Apple
by daneil.james'ntom
Summary: [Sequel to Tree Hill:The New Golden Girl] Haley is alone in NYC, while Nathan is miserable in Tree Hill. When Brooke hatches a plan to get Haley back to Tree Hill, can she get her back in time for Homecoming only two weeks away? Ships: NH, BL, JP. mini RN
1. Chapter 1

Here I am with a brand new story! Yes, it's the sequel to **Tree Hill: The New Golden Girl.**So I hope that you liked the first installment, here's the second one.

**Chapter One: Adjusting to Our Lives Apart**

It's been a week since Haley had gotten back to New York and her life was not going as she had hoped. The first couple days she sulked around in a pink bathrobe, eating low fat ice cream even though her mother discouraged it and watched Spanish soap operas. She'd talked to Brooke and Peyton every day, Lucas and Jake once. She hadn't once yet talked to Nathan, even though she was dying on the inside, just to hear his voice. She figured that it was never going to be the same with them, he's probably out enjoying life, she should too. She needed to get up off the couch and really make her presence known. The more she thought of having fun, the more the fun memories in Tree Hill came to mind, the more she got sad. It was hopeless, Haley James was never going to be the same.

**OTH**

The last week had been so hard for Nathan. He stayed locked up in his room, listening to his rap music, crying. He only came out to eat. Everyone was worried about him until finally they decided to do something about it.

Lucas barged into Nathan's bedroom and saw a sleeping Nathan on the bed. He looked so peaceful, but Lucas knew what was going on on the inside.

"Nate, wake up."

"Is Haley home?"he asked groggily.

"No."

"Then go away."

Lucas dragged Nathan out of bed, who was two upset to protest.

"Come on Nathan, you have to get out of bed. You haven't showered or seen sunlight since she left."

"What's life worth living if I can't live it with Haley?"

Lucas slapped him. "Snap out of it bro, Haley would want you to be happy." He got an idea. "Why don't you call her."

"Because I know I'll just break down if I hear her voice and that's not what she needs right now."

"Well, I still think you should call her but I'm not going to tell you what to do." Lucas pulled his brother to the bathroom. "Get cleaned up and dressed and meet me out in the living room."

"Why?"

"We're going out."

"Sorry Luke, but your not really my type." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Haha. No, I mean, we're all going out for breakfast."

"I don't want to see your bright and cheery faces. I might puke."

"Shut up and get in there."

"Fine , but I won't enjoy myself."

"All I ask is that you get some sunlight and take a shower...PLEASE!" Lucas urged.

"Alright, alright." Nathan closed the door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror. He hated the way that he looked, so lonely and lost but he couldn't help it. The love of his life...was gone and he never even got a chance to say goodbye. Nathan was filled with rage as he took his fist and punched the wall. His knuckles began to bleed but he didn't care, he felt so alone and so depressed, nothing could save him from what he was feeling, not even Haley.

**OTH**

Haley had decided to call up some of her old friends from New York and they all planned on a day of shopping and spa treatments. As they were sitting getting manicures and pedicures, they were talking about what they were doing with their lives.

"Yeah, so Rob decides to be all macho and try and beat up the photographer but he ended up getting a black eye. I was laughing for hours." Haley's friend, Solaris had stated. The girls laughed, but Haley just sat there, focusing on her magazine. She almost screamed out loud when she read the headline.

"I don't believe it." Haley managed to say.

"What is it Hays?" her other friend Lucillianna asked.

"Look." Haley gave her the magazine. Lucillianna, Lucy for short, read it and then squealed.

"Hays, your pregnant?"

"We so need to go shopping." the last friend, Kateri stated.

"Girls, chill, I'm not pregnant, it's just some stupid rumor."

"Come on Hays, you don't have to lie, we're your friends." Lucy said.

"Lucy, I'm not lying."

"Was it a boy from Oak Mountain?" Solaris asked.

"Where's Oak Mountain? Can you ski, shop?" Kateria asked.

"I didn't go to Oak Mountain, I went to Tree Hill."

"Same dif." they replied in unison.

"And no, it wasn't a boy from Tree Hill. I'm not even pregnant."

"Then who would spread such a rumor, I would totally break their fake nose."

"What if they didn't have a fake nose?" Haley asked.

"Everyone has a fake something or other in this business." Solaris stated.

"True." the group agreed. Haley smiled, it was nice to be among her own kind but she still had any empty space in her heart, where the people from Tree Hill should be.

**OTH**

Lucas walked into Karen's Café, Nathan dragging behind him. As soon as the boys arrived Brooke and Peyton jumped into Nathan's arms.

"We missed you Natey." Brooke said.

"You've been cooped in that house all weak. I was beginning to think you were stuck in the walls or something." Peyton stated.

"What?" Nathan chuckled, realizing this is the first communication he's had with a real person ,besides himself, in a long time.

"Never mind. Come, eat." Brooke pulled him along. They all sat down and the girls chatted about Homecoming.

"I know, I can't believe it's in two weeks and I haven't been asked yet." Brooke stated, winking at Lucas.

"I just assumed we were going together."

"I know but a girl still feels special when she's asked."

"Well then, Brooke Davis will you go to Homecoming with me?"

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it." Brooke joked.

"Haha." Lucas laughed and so did the group.

"So are you and Jakey going?" Brooke asked Peyton.

Peyton and Jake looked at each other. Yes, Peyton has forgiven him and they were headed down the right path but they both weren't sure if they were really a couple anymore. They both just shrugged.

"What about you Nate?" Jake asked, trying to get the attention away from his struggling relationship.

"I think I'm just going to skip it."

"Why?"

"I don't have anyone I really want to go with." he sighed "Except one person."

"Nathan, you need to move on. How about that Amanda chick in homeroom?" Lucas asked.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna stay home." Nathan got up.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked.

"Away from here." was all Nathan could breathe out before tears poured down his face. He walked out the door and headed for the Rivercourt. As he walked, the rain began to fall but he still kept walking. He liked the feeling and anyone that passed by couldn't see him crying. He heard his phone ring and looked down at the caller ID. A sob escaped his throat when he read the name:** Hales**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot. I also kinda forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter and a couple other chapters on my other stories. Oops.

Jordan

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, all I own is this plot line. **

**Chapter Two: Sex 'n Collisions**

Nathan wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk to Haley but he knew that he'd be even more sad if he didn't. He clicked accept and answered.

"Hey Hales." he tried to sound as cheery as possible.

"Hi Nate." sadness visible in her voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked deeply concerned.

"I just miss you, that's all." Haley was about to cry.

"Oh, I miss you too baby. How's New York."

"It's fine, but it would be a lot better if you were here with me."

"I wish I were." There was a silence as Haley began to cry. She wiped her tears away and then put on a fake smile.

"Look, I have a meeting with my new agent, so I'll call you later okay?"

Nathan was disappointed, but didn't want her to know that. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later then."

"Wait, Nathan."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Nathan sighed a sigh of relief and smiled a genuine smile, "I love you too. Have fun."

"I won't." she said sarcastically with a laugh. "Bye." she hung up and threw the phone on the couch and flopped down on the soft carpet, rubbing her toes in the white shag rug. She leaned her head up against the edge of the couch and grabbed her guitar. She had recently gotten into singing and enjoyed using it as a pressure release. The funny thing was, she never even thought about singing until she moved back New York. She closed her eyes and strummed her fingers.

_I never promised you a ray of light..._

**OTH**

Nathan hung up his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. He looked up at the sky, feeling the rain on his skin. He was so happy to hear Haley speak those three words to him, it felt as though a little bit of sorrow was being washed from his soul. He started to walk again, thinking, 'God bless the rain.'.

Still, walking through the rain he walked up to his front door and entered his house. His friends were sitting on the couch, watching America's Funniest Home Videos. Lucas was the first to look up.

"Hey, where were you?"

"I was just out thinking and then Haley called..."

Brooke cut him off, "You finally talked to tutor girl, god, took you long enough."

"Thanks Brooke."

"How is she?" Peyton asked as he rubbed circles on the top of Jake's hand.

"She's fine, she had a meeting to get a new agent."

"Good, now she can fire that Miles jerk." Brooke commented.

"Amen." Peyton cheered. Nathan headed towards his bedroom.

"Hey, now where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"To get changed out of these wet clothes. Duh." Nathan stated, he continued to walk away.

"Thank god, it was starting to smell like wet dog." said Brooke.

"Did you just call my brother a dog?"

"Maybe."

They laughed and continued the watch the amusing show, unaware of the tragedy that is about to place.

**OTH**

Haley walked out of her company's office with her mother, Issac, and her new agent, Jason.

"Okay, so do you have everything that you'll need for this job, Jason?" Lydia asked. "It's important and takes a lot of practice."

Jason nodded. "Why did you fire your old agent anyways?"

"You'd have to talk to Haley about that."

"Haley?" Jason asked, looking at Haley.

"He tried to sleep with me." Haley lied, trying not to smile.

"That scumbag."

"Amen."

They laughed and headed out towards the car. Jason climbed in next to Haley, Haley next to Lydia, and Issac in the front.

"Where off to, Miss James?"

"I don't know, Lydia?" Haley asked. She was still mad at her mother for dragging her away before she could say goodbye to Nathan.

"Haley, stop it." Her mother snapped. Lydia turned to Issac, "To Justin's house."

"Justin, as in, my ex boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Mom, I'm not going."

"Yes you are, you two are perfect for each other."

"No!" Haley stomped her foot. "Issac stop the car."

"No, Issac don't."

"Issac, stop the fucking car." Haley screamed. Issac obeyed and Haley climbed out of the car.

"Haley, get back here."

"No, you can't make me."

"How are you going to get home."

"I'll call Solaris. Have fun with Justin and I swear to god if you make me get back together with him I will either run away, stab you in your sleep." Haley thought, "Or both!"

Lydia looked at her daughter and saw the pain in her eyes, and for once let her heart take over.

"Take time to cool down, I'll handle the Justin situation."

"What, mom, I just asked you..."

"You won't have to get together with him."

Haley smiled, "Thank you."

"Now go, before I change my mind."

Haley nodded, took off her heels, and began to walk down the street, which is not the safest place for a celebrity to be. But hell, if her mother didn't care, neither did Haley.

As Haley was walking she felt her phone vibrate. She had a text message, but she didn't know the number. She opened it anyway. It read.

_**Watch this video**_followed by a link. Haley was always a curious person and decided to click the link, instantly wishing she hadn't. There, on her cell phone screen, was a video of Rachel and Nathan having sex. Haley was so much in shock she didn't even realize she was still walking. A car horn beeped, she looked up to be instantly blinded by headlights, she felt a heavy impact and then it all went dark.

**OTH**

Nathan came back out a little bit later and saw the group getting up and moving around.

"What's going on?"

"We're headed out."

"Where are we going?"

"Dress shopping." Brooke answered excitedly. "Would you like to come?"

"I don't know if I should."

"Please, it'll be fun." Peyton said.

"Watching you girls buy and try on dresses does not relate to the word fun."

"Come on, we're be dragged to go, so you have to go to." Jake stated.

"Fine, let's go."

They all headed out the door and hoped into Peyton's car. The girls were talking about what color they wanted to get.

"Pink?" Brooke asked.

"Lime green?"

"Blue."

"Which kind?"

"Periwinkle."

"No, I was thinking Navy."

"How about purple."

"Black?"

"Ew, gross P. Sawyer."

"Does it really matter what color you get?" Lucas asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Yes!" The yelled in unison. They all climbed out and the girls ran for the entrance as the boys stayed behind.

"So, have you decided if you're going to homecoming or not."

"No, I do have one thought though."

"What?" Jake and Lucas asked simultaneously.

"I may go to New York."

"That's a great idea." Lucas answered.

"Can I come with?" Jake asked.

They laughed and headed into the door. The girls were frozen at the entrance, watching the television that hung up on the wall. It was an accident scene.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

The girls said nothing as the reporter was made visible.

"Police found supermodel Haley James unconscious on the corner of Burk and Park clutching a cell phone. The driver of the car stated that miss James walked in front of the car enthralled with the cell phone. When paramedics tore the cell phone from her hands a video was playing. Police have released the video for us to play."

The video of Rachel and Nathan came on the screen. The girls gasped as Nathan's fists were clenched together. Nathan ran out of the mall and kept running. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he didn't care, Haley was hurt and for some reason, he felt like it was his fault.

**(I hope that's not too much drama at the beginning, but I couldn't help myself. Review and I may put up another chapter tonight.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm loving the reviews and I'm really excited to be putting up this next update. Hope that you enjoy and leave more of those fabulous reviews. )

Please note: In _italics _is a dream that Haley has while unconscious. Also, I want to go through this family note. Nathan and Lucas are **full** brothers, Karen and Dan are their parents. Keith is their uncle and he has a child that's coming up later in the series (hint of what's to come). Peyton and Brooke are cousins.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, but I do own this plot line. **

**Chapter Three: Waking Up to Irises**

Nathan had arrived back at his house and was now in his room, pacing, trying not to cry. He didn't know how Haley got her hands on that tape. The tape that Rachel had made when they were still dating. He loved Haley and would never have sex with Rachel, no matter how lonely he was. Brooke maybe, but definitely not Rachel. He was still pacing, tears finally rolling down his cheek. He still couldn't figure out who would do such a thing. Then, it popped into his head. "Rachel!" he screamed aloud to himself. He plopped down on the bed and stuck his face in his hands. He was never going to forgive himself if Haley wasn't okay.

He got up off of the bed and grabbed his jacket and cell phone. After leaving his room and grabbing his car keys off of the counter he stormed out of the door and slammed it behind him. He was going to take care of this once and for all.

**OTH**

Haley was still laying in her hospital bed, unconscious, unaware of what was going on. She didn't know that the tape was a fake, she didn't know who sent the video, she didn't even know what was going on in the beloved little town. And none of that mattered, because in her subconscious, she was in her own little world.

_Haley's plane had just landed and she was getting off, lugging her luggage behind her. Even though it was a lot of weight, she didn't care, she was just so excited to be back in Tree Hill. As she came upon her terminal she saw Nathan, the love of her life, standing there. She dropped all of her belongings and ran into his arms, immediately covering his face in kisses. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, him twirling her around. _

"_I love you, so much." Haley whispered. _

"_I love you too. More then you could ever know." Nathan responded. She hugged him as he placed her back on the ground, a joyous tear rolling down her cheek. It felt so right to be back in his arms. _

Yes, Haley's doctor's weren't sure when she'd wake up, they said it's up to her. And if she's in this little fantasy world, with Nathan and true happiness, she may never want to wake up.

"_Where are we going?" Haley asked as the exited the airport. He kissed the top of her head and moved some hair behind her ear. A simple gesture that always made her go weak at the knees. _

"_It's a surprise."_

A smiled crept across Haley's face.

**OTH**

Nathan was fuming. He stopped the car in front of the plain, white, three story house and slammed the door, not caring if it broke. He ran up the front steps and knocked frantically on the door. Rachel answered the door in nothing but a towel.

"Well, well, well." Rachel said with a smile on her face. "Finally come to see that I'm the girl for you."

Nathan pushed through the door, avoiding making eye contact with her body.

"No, I came to ask you what the hell is your problem." Rachel laughed at Nathan's question. "Are you crazy?" he asked.

"There may be some evidence to support that."

"Rachel, stop playing games. Did you send Haley that sex tape of ours."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she answered with mock innocence.

"God damn it Rachel answer the fucking question."

She shrugged, "Yeah, I did, what's the big deal."

"Haley got into an accident because of that."

"I know." Rachel giggled "The little bitch got what was coming to her."

Nathan slapped Rachel across the face, forgetting anything his mother said about not hitting women. Rachel wasn't a women to him, she was an immature little skank that needed to be punished.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being a bitch." he answered. He headed towards the door. "Just stay the hell away from me." He started to walk away. Rachel grabbed his arm and turned him to face her, her towel dropping in the process.

"Oops." she smiled.

Nathan turned away. "Rachel."

She grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the bed. He pulled away.

"Damn it, Rachel." he stormed out of the house but not before saying, "Get a life and some self respect."

He headed out to his car, he needed to get to Haley or at least get her to forgive him. He was basically that cause of her accident, if you think about it in some sick and twisted way. He got an idea and headed back home.

**OTH**

Rachel grabbed the phone, touching her cheek, and dialed a number. When she heard a voice on the other end she replied.

"Yes, Officer Garret. This is Rachel Gatina and I would like to report an abuse."

"Who has been abused?"

"Me."

"May I ask, by whom."

"Nathan Scott."

**OTH**

_Haley and Nathan came upon the river court and Nathan stopped the car. It was empty and Haley looked around. _

"_What's going on?"_

"_You'll see."_

_Nathan counted to three aloud, ignoring the puzzling look that Haley was giving him. After he said three, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake jumped up yelling, _

"_Surprise!"_

"_Tigger! P. Sawyer!" Haley yelled as she ran towards the girls. _

"_Tutor girl!" They cried. The two girls embraced and as they broke apart, Haley turned to Lucas. _

"_Hey buddy." he said. _

"_Luke." more tears of joy fell from her eyes, and she could have sworn she saw a couple tears forming in his too. They hugged and then she saw Jake. _

"_Aw Jakey, you feeling left out?"_

"_You know it." they hugged and then when Haley pulled apart she looked at everyone. _

"_It's so great to see all of you again."_

"_Ditto." Brooke replied. _

"_So, now what?" Peyton asked. "Nate?"_

"_Why don't we go eat and tell my mom you're home." Nathan suggested. _

"_But I only met her twice."_

"_Still, even if she only meets you once, she'll consider you as if you're one of her own children." Lucas answered. Haley smiled, loving being with her friends again and she nodded. They all hopped into Nathan's SUV that Dan had given to him and they headed out to Karen's. _

**OTH**

Nathan dialed his phone once he entered the front door. He was praying that someone would pick up Haley's phone, his prayers were answered.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Is this Haley James's new assistant."

"Why yes it is, who are you."

"This is Nathan Scott, her boyfriend from Tree Hill."

"Oh you're the guy that had her crying for a week straight."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, she was always crying or eating ice cream and when I asked why, she said she missed the boy she loved. When I asked who, she replied, Nathan Scott."

Nathan smiled. Jason interrupted his happy moment.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor and buy some flowers for her from me."

"Yeah, sure. What kind?"

Nathan thought back to the tutoring session when they went through their favorite things.

"Irises."

"Great, what do you want the card to say."

"Forgive me, call me, love me. Nathan."

"Okay, I'll get right on that." Jason said with a smile.

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Is she alright."

"Honestly, I'm not sure, she's still in a coma."

Nathan felt like he'd been sucker punched in the stomach.

"O-o-kay, Thanks." he managed to stutter out before he hung up the phone. He was about to head to the shower when the door bell rang. He answered it, confused, he saw the police at his doorstep.

"Can I help you?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan Scott?"

Nathan nodded.

"Mr. Scott, you're under arrest for the sexual harassment and abusive behavior towards miss Rachel Gatina." The officer said. Before he could protest, he was placed in handcuffs and escorted to the cop car. He was definitely in deep shit now.

**OTH**

_They arrived at Karen's and as they were about to get out of the car, Nathan pulled her back and placed kisses up and down her neck. _

"_Nathan." she giggled. "We have to go."_

"_But I don't want to."_

"_I know, but we'll continue this later."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Always."_

"_And forever." he stated. She looked at him with a puzzled look. _

"_Huh?"_

"_That's what I read in a book..."_

"_Nathan Scott read, wow, I'm impressed?"_

"_Shut up. Yeah, they said Always and Forever and I thought it fit."_

"_Okay then, always and forever it is then." Haley gave him a quick peck on the lips and then whispered. "Now let's go."_

_They got out and Nathan ran across the street, followed by Haley. He stopped her and just stared at her._

"_What?" she asked self-consciously. "Do I have something on my face?"_

"_No, you're beautiful."_

_He kissed her and she looked over his shoulder, a car was coming at them. _

"_Nathan!" she cried and pushed him out of the way, the car coming straight at her. She felt the impact and everything went black. _

Haley's eyes popped open. "Nathan!" she screamed. The room was empty, she looked around confused, and then she remembered the video, the accident, and she was over whelmed with emotion. She looked on her night stand and saw a vase full of Irises.

"Oh my god." Haley whispered. She read the card and noticed it was from Nathan. She was mad at him, but realized, he was just hurt and lonely and she really couldn't blame him. He's a guy and Rachel is always being seductive. Knowing him she probably drugged him or he got to drunk to even care and Rachel got her way. Haley smiled as she reread the car. No, she couldn't really blame him for his short comings, she had to be mature and over look it. Maybe the knock in the head really did her some good. She needed to get back in Tree Hill, she just wasn't sure how. She knew that she needed to call Nathan, though. As she dug around for her phone, she heard it ring in the seat next to her. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID, it was a collect call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Nathan Scott is trying to reach you, do you accept the charges?"

"Yes, yes, I accept the charges."

"Hold on while we connect you."

She waited a moment before she heard heavy breathing in the background.

"Nathan?"

"Hales!" he yelled "Oh it's so good to hear your voice. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, a couple bruises and a broken leg. No big deal."

"So, I take it you got the flowers."

"Yes, their beautiful."

"Are you mad about the tape, because if you are, I need to explain."

"No, I'm not mad."

"Thank you, so much, Hales. That's exactly why I love you.

"Your times almost up Scott!" a harsh voice yelled from Nathan's end.

"What was that?" Haley asked.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in jail."


	4. Chapter 4

Here ya go, another fabulous update! Just to let you know, in this story, Keith doesn't fix cars, he has a different profession that I'm sure you should be surprised by.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, but I do own this plot line. **

**Chapter Four: It's a Brooke Plan**

"What do you mean, you're in jail?" Haley asked.

"I went to talk to Rachel and..."

"Rachel!?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Hales, don't be mad."

"Oh I'm past mad, now I'm furious. Why in the hell would you go talk to Rachel?"

"Times up Mr. Scott." the man said. He hung up the phone and Nathan didn't get a chance to answer.

"Nathan?" no answer "Nathan?!" she got a dial tone. After turning off her phone she slammed it down next to her and buzzed frantically for the nurse. She came running in.

"Yes, miss James?"

"Where are my parent's or a doctor or someone."

"Out in the waiting room, would you like me to go get them."

"Yes, please." The nurse nodded and walked quickly out of the room. Haley was silently cursing at herself under her breathe for being so stupid to forgive him. Why would he even think of going to Rachel. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of her parents. Her mother pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Haley, how you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'm ready to go home."

Lydia touched the cast lightly and looked at the doctor in the doorway.

"How long will she have this?"

"Six to eight weeks."

"Do you think she could be off of it, say in about a week?"

"Not likely without around the clock physical therapy."

"Done. Get us the best physical therapist in the country. Money is not a problem."

"Okay, I have a friend who is a highly skilled physical therapist, would you like me to call him?"

"Yes. I'll come with you."

Lydia looked at her husband and he gave Haley a kiss on the forehead.

"We'll be back."

He left and Haley took her pillow and screamed into it. Her mother only wanted her better in a week so she could be in the stupid fashion show. 'It's retarded, and low, and so like her.' Haley thought to herself. There was a knock at the door. She didn't look.

"Trying to kill yourself?" the voice asked. She knew that voice. She looked up with a scowl on her face.

"Justin?"

"Hey baby."

**OTH**

Nathan sat in his jail cell. He couldn't believe Rachel would stoop so low as to get him in jail. It's something so like her. He had no way of telling his family where he went, or that he was even okay. They'd probably think that he killed himself or something. He missed Haley so much, but he was happy to know that she was alright. Her face flashed before his eyes causing a tear to roll down his cheek with a smile on his face. His train of thought was broken by a booming voice.

"Mr. Scott. You have a visitor."

Nathan jumped up hoping it was Lucas, or Brooke, or even a lawyer. Anyone would do. He didn't expect to see who he saw standing in front of his cell.

"Bevin?"

**OTH**

"Justin, get the hell out of my room."

"Now, baby come on, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do and stop calling me baby." Haley crossed her arms over her chest. "We broke up after that party that got me shipped off to the middle of nowhere. Aka, Tree Hill."

"Where?" He asked. She sent him a dirty look and he immediately frowned, "Look I'm sorry for that, I really am, and I want you to take me back."

"Not in a million years, because honestly, I want to thank you."

"What?"

"Yeah. I liked Tree Hill. I met good friends and this amazing guy that I love very much."

"Then why are you here?" He asked, ignoring the fact that the girl he loved, loved someone else. "In New York."

"Because Miles told my mother that I was pregnant."

"That bastard got you pregnant?"

"No, I'm not pregnant, Miles lied."

"Why would Miles do that?"

"Because he was paid to."

"Oh, .."

"Get out, I need to make a phone call."

"Okay, but Hays, I really want to be your friend."

"Most likely not going to happen." her expression softened, "But thanks."

Justin nodded and walked out of the hospital room, leaving Haley alone. Haley grabbed her phone and dialed Brooke's number.

**OTH**

"Tutor girl!" Brooke screamed.

"Tigger!" Haley yelled.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Brooke chanted. Peyton, Lucas, and Jake were right beside her. They smiled, they were so glad that their friend was alright.

"A car's not going to stop me."

Brooke giggled, "How bad is it?"

"A broken leg and some bruised ribs. Nothing much."

"Well, at least you're alright."

"Yeah, so do you guys know about Nathan?"

"No. Nathan's missing and we can't find him." Brooke said softly.

"I recommend checking the jail."

"Huh?"

"Nathan called me and told me he was in jail."

"What for?"

"He didn't tell me, all he said was that he went to see Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, my same reaction. So, will you go check on him and call me back. I want to know what's going on."

"Of course Hales." Lucas was jumping up and down. "Hold on, Broody wants to talk to you."

Haley giggled.

"Hey buddy." Lucas said.

"Hey Luke, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm better knowing that you're alright."

"I'm perfectly okay, just worried about Nathan."

"What's wrong with Nathan?"

"Brooke will tell you." Haley looked up and saw her mother. "Hold on Luke."

She turned to look at her mom. "What?"

"We hired you a physical therapist, he'll be here tomorrow."

"When can I come home?"

"Tonight."

"When will my leg be better."

"He said, if he can about a week and a half."

"The shows in a week."

"He's going to get it so you can at least model a couple dresses."

"Okay, who is he?"

"Keith Scott, he's from somewhere in the southern states."

"Thanks mom, can I finish my phone conversation."

"Yeah, who you talking to?"

"Solaris." Haley lied.

"Okay tell her I said hi."

Lydia left and Haley directed her attention back to her phone.

"Sorry about that Luke, mom was telling me about my new physical therapist."

"Oh, who is he?"

"Keith Scott."

Lucas chocked a little bit on his own shock. He started to cough.

"You okay Luke?"

"Did you say Keith Scott is your new physical therapist?" Lucas asked, looking into Brooke's eyes. Her eyes lit up and Lucas knew she had a plan.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"No, the name sounded familiar. You know, the last name."

"Oh yeah, I didn't even notice."

Lucas laughed. "Look, I should go. Heal up and I'll call to check on you later."

"Sure, bye." Haley hung up and sighed. She hoped that Nathan was alright, even if she was pissed at him.

**OTH**

"Hey Nate." Bevin answered.

"Don't hey Nate me, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright. Rachel told me what she did and I think it's awful."

"You think?"

"Look, I'm sorry about what's happening, but I want to help."

"You can help by getting me out of here or killing Rachel." Nathan smiled "Or both."

Bevin laughed a little bit.

"What if I get you bail?"

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, I would." Bevin smiled, "I just have to get the money first."

"How long will it take."

"I could probably get it tomorrow."

Nathan smiled and reached to grab Bevin's hand through the little slot. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"More visitors Mr. Popular." the guard said. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Jake all came running over.

"Bevin?" Brooke asked.

"Hey, I was just leaving." Bevin looked at Nathan and nodded. Nathan smiled when she mouthed the word tomorrow.

When she was gone, Brooke asked. "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"It was nothing, now drop it."

"Fine, whatever."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Haley." they all answered in unison.

"She's really worried about you and she wants you to call her." Brooke said as she handed him her phone. He nodded and dug in her phone book until he found her phone number.

"Hello?" a women answered.

"Haley?"

"No, this is her mother, Haley's asleep. Whose this?"

"Nathan Scott, her boyfriend from Tree Hill."

"Are you the boy the got my baby girl pregnant?"

Nathan was about to answer before he was cut off. "Don't call her ever again." she hung up. After she was done, she deleted him as a contact and shook her head down at her daughter. How could a girl so young, be pregnant. It didn't make sense.

Lydia went to the nurses station and asked for the doctor that helped her daughter. When he came out, he asked if there was a problem.

"No, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Is my daughter's baby okay?"

"Ma'am, you daughter wasn't pregnant."

**OTH**

Nathan looked down at his phone in shock.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"Her mother hung up on me, asking if I got Haley pregnant."

"Oh god, not that lie again."

"What are we going to do?" Nathan asked. Brooke remembered her plan and smiled.

"What, you got a plan Cheery?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Is it good?" Jake asked.

"It's a Brooke plan, of course it's going to be good." Peyton answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews. I don't know if Keith being a physical therapist was a little bit to ironic, but I couldn't figure out any other tie in's so sorry if you didn't approve. Anyway, the reviews that I'm getting are really making me happy. As long as I have reviews the faster I can update. Also, if you guys are sweet, I may even throw in another story and make it like a series, but that's only if I get a lot of feedback and opinions, suggestions are also excepted. Okay, enough rambling, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, but I do own this plot line. **

**Chapter Five: New York, New York**

"Brooke, that's never going to work."

"And why not, Broody?"

"Because my mom is not going to let me fly to New York for a week."

"Two weeks tops." Jake added with a giggle. Peyton slapped him behind the head.

:Why not?" Peyton asked "Me and Brooke can go."

"That's because your parents are off somewhere in Mexico drinking and partying."

"So." They responded together.

"Well, my mom is still here and she'll wonder why I go to school and not come back."

"Good point." Peyton said, "Maybe me and Brooke can just go with Keith and get her back."

"What, I want to go." Jake said.

"Scratch that, Brooke, Jake, and me." Peyton said.

"What about me?" Nathan asked.

"No offence Nate, but you're stuck behind bars."

"Not for long."

"What are you going to do, break out?"

"No, I'm going to get bail."

"From who?"

"Bevin."

"So that's what she came here for." Brooke thought aloud to herself.

"Yeah." Nathan smiled.

"I don't trust her." Peyton said.

"Neither do I, something's fishy. I mean she hangs out with Rach - hoe after all."

"You know, I feel stupid, I never asked what you got in jail for." Lucas said laughing. The other three irrupted into laughter as well, Nathan just stood there waiting for their laughter to subside.

"I got in here because Rachel told the police that I abused and sexually harassed her."

"What, how did she prove that?"

"I sort of slapped her."

"Why?"

"Because she's the one that sent Haley the video and she was really starting to piss me off."

"I knew it." Brooke cried.

"So, is it decided? Jake, Brooke and I are heading to New York?" Peyton asked.

"No, I'll be out tomorrow."

"We have to leave early tomorrow morning and visiting hours aren't until afternoon."

"So, she can bail me out early tomorrow morning."

"It won't be enough time." Peyton argued.

"Fine." Nathan said defeated. "But you have to tell me everything that goes on."

"We will." Peyton agreed "So it's decided?"

"No, I want Broody to come."

"I can't."

"We'll figure it out. Where ever theirs a will their a way."

"Whatever you say."

"Visiting hours are up. Let's go, move it." the officer said to the four.

"Okay, have a nice night Nate, we'll see you when we get back."

"Tell her I love her!" he called. They were gone and he sat down in his cell, feeling so alone. He hated jail and made a mental note to never get back in here again.

**OTH**

Bevin walked into the store with her dress in a bag and headed up to the customer service desk.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yes, I'd like a refund."

"Can I ask why you'd like to return it?"

"Wrong size."

"Okay, money or store credit?"

"Money back."

"Do you have the receipt?"

"Yes, I do." Bevin handed the lady the receipt and soon, she had her money in her hand. She counted it quickly, it was enough for Nathan's bail but now she didn't have a dress for Homecoming. 'Oh well.' she thought 'It's worth it.' Bevin walked out of the store with a smile on her face and headed home. She was upset about her dress but she knew, nothing could go wrong.

**OTH**

Haley sat on the edge of her bed, attempting to put her shoes on and fumbled with the cast on her leg. It itched and it was gross and she really wished that Peyton was there to draw on it. She was do busy getting ready she didn't hear her father come in.

"Are you ready pumpkin?"

"Yeah, let's head out."

Haley got up and grabbed her crutches. She headed out the door with a little difficulty at first but she eventually got used to the feeling. When they reached the parking lot, she saw Issac.

"Hi Issac."

"How are you feeling miss James?"

"Great, thanks."

"No problem, you gave us quite a scare."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, that video was quite disturbing."

She climbed into the car and looked down. "Yeah, it was."

**OTH**

Brooke, Peyton and Jake all went home that night to pack. Even though they new how they wanted to get to New York, they weren't sure how they were going to get there. Brooke had Lucas come home with her so he could call his Uncle Keith.

"Hello?" Keith asked over the phone.

"Hey Keith."

"What's up Luke?"

"I need a small favor."

"How small?"

"Can you escort three of my friends to New York with you?"

"Why?"

Brooke snatched the phone and said, "Hey Uncle Keith, here's the story." She took a deep breathe so she could get it all out quicker.

"Okay, well Haley moved here to Tree Hill, we all were friends, she was forced to move away, but before that Nathan and her fell in love, he's rotting in jail alone and miserable and we need to bring her back home." Brooke sighed "Did you get that?"

"Yeah, Brooke I did. So how do you expect four people to fly on one airline ticket."

"Say you need to bring three assistants with you."

"Brooke, I don't..."

"Please." she wined "Keith, please."

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

"Thanks Keith, call me back. Love ya."

"You too Brooke." he hung up and dialed the other number, the number for the wicked witch of the west, Mrs. Lydia James.

"Hello?" she snapped.

"Mrs. James, this is Keith Scott, your daughters physical therapist."

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could bring three assistance with me."

"Why?"

"To speed up your daughters recovery."

"Yeah, sure why not. Three more tickets will be waiting at the airport."

"Thank you."

"Is that all, Kevin?"

"Keith."

"Same difference, Ken." Lydia said "Goodbye." She hung up and Keith sighed. He was so going to get fired for this. He dialed Brooke back.

**OTH**

Bevin and Rachel were lying in Bevin's room, talking and listening to music. As Rachel dug through Bevin's closet, she was puzzled.

"Bev, why is your Homecoming dress missing?"

"Because it didn't fit." Bevin lied, not looking up from her magazine.

"It fit you a couple days ago when we bought them."

"I'm going to be on period that week and I'll most likely be bloated. I'm going to get a bigger size tomorrow."

"No, Bevin you can't. Without that size people will say your fat."

Rachel always hated when people thought she was fat, even though a lot of people didn't. She had a rough childhood when it came to her weight. A ding came from the kitchen.

"Whatever, Rach, the pizza's done, I'm going to go get it."

"Wait do you have a toothbrush?"

"Yeah, in the top left drawer." Bevin left. Rachel began looking threw the draw and found a metal container. She looked to make sure Bevin wasn't coming and opened it up. An envelope was in there with a wad of cash. She read the back of envelope. **Nathan's bail money. **

Rachel almost died. Why were her best friend go behind her back like that. Rachel took the money and the toothbrush, closed the drawer, and shoved the money in her purse.

"Find it?"

"Huh?"

"The toothbrush?"

"Oh yeah." she held it up "I got it."

**OTH**

The next morning Jake woke up early to pick up the girls. He swung by Brooke's first so he could carry her three very large bags.

"God, are you sure your only going for a week."

"Two weeks tops Jakey." Brooke said "As long as we're home by Homecoming I'm happy."

"Whatever Brooke, hurry up. We still have to pick up Peyton and meet Keith at the airport."

"Keep your pants on Jakey, _please._" Brooke joked. She got into the car and they drove off to pick up Peyton.

"Hey P. Sawyer, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Peyton said groggily. She wasn't a morning person.

"Wow, someone's grouchy this morning."

"Shut up, let's go." Peyton climbed in the car and the ride was silent as Jake pulled up to the airport. They all rushed in there and as soon as they entered, they found Keith.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Keith." the all responded.

"Thanks for doing this." Peyton added.

"No problem, as long as I don't lose my job I'm happy."

"Don't worry, we'll stay out of your way. We just need to get Haley back home and it's all good."

"Whatever you need to do, but let's go."

_Non - stop to New York City from Terminal 56A now boarding, have boarding passes ready._

"That's us." Keith said

"New York here we come!"

**OTH**

After Rachel left, Bevin quickly got dressed and started to dig through the drawer she put the bail money in. She couldn't find it. She looked everywhere and then she remembered last night. Her toothbrush was in this drawer and Rachel wanted it...

"Rachel!" She screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Great reviews guys, they really make my day brighter. Here is another fantastic chapter that I hope all of you will enjoy.

Jordan

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, but I do own this plot line. **

**Chapter Six: Deceivers, Lovers, Fighters, and Surprisers**

A car pulled up to the jail and after turning off the car, the driver entered.

"Can I help you?" the guard asked.

"Yes, I'm here to speak to Nathan Scott."

"It's not visiting hours, miss, you are going to have to wait until this afternoon."

"Oh but you see," she looked at his name tag "Carl. I have the money for bail right here." She held up an envelope full of money.

"Why didn't you say that earlier, let me see it." Carl took the envelope, counted the cash and nodded. "I'll go tell him that he can leave."

She nodded and took a seat in the waiting room, snickering to herself as she read a magazine.

**OTH**

_Our flight is now landing in New York City, please remain seated as our captain takes your plane to a stop. When taking luggage out of the overhead compartment please take caution as bags may have shifted during flight. We would like to thank you for choosing to ride with New Brunswick County Airport, enjoy your time in New York City, and come back to us soon. _

**OTH**

Nathan came out of the jail cell, smiling, excited to get out of that itchy orang jumpsuit. He thanked Carl for escorting him to the lobby with a smile but his smile faded when he saw who it was sitting in the cold plastic chair, waiting for him.

"Rachel?"

"Hey Baby."

"You're the one that bailed me out of jail?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Rachel leaned forward to pull Nathan into a kiss. He pulled away and headed towards the door. "Nathan, you can't walk away from me."

"Yes, I can, watch me."

"You owe me." Rachel grabbed his arm. "Now don't be stupid."

"Actually you're the one that's stupid. If you wanted to punish me, you wouldn't have let me out of jail." Nathan smirked. "It was pretty dumbass move, even for you."

Nathan walked away and headed home. He was smiling, but knew that Rachel had something planned, he just wasn't sure what.

**OTH**

Brooke led the group off of the plane, Peyton behind her, Keith, then Jake. They were all smiling and Brooke was jumping up and down.

"Can you believe, we're actually here?"

"No, it's totally surreal." Peyton said. They all walked towards the baggage claim.

"So, now what's the next step in your major plan, Brooke?" Jake asked.

"Well, Jakey. Keith is heading over to Haley's this morning for a physical therapy session, so I figured we'd go and explore the city a little bit and then when Keith goes back later tonight, that's when we'll surprise her." Brooke answered.

"What are we going to do all day?"

"Shop." the girls answered.

"Like I'm not surprised." The four people went outside and Keith turned to face the kids.

"Now, I'm heading over there, can I trust you three alone?"

"Duh." Brooke said.

"Okay, here's the address." he handed them a slip of paper. "Meet me in the lobby at seven o'clock tonight. Got it?"

"Yup." Brooke answered.

"Jake, you'll remember right?"

"Of course, Keith. Have fun."

Keith let out a small chuckle and walked to the car that was waiting for him. He walked over to the driver.

"Are you Ken?" Issac asked.

"Yeah." Keith chuckled. Issac took his bags and then Keith climbed in. He was startled to see Lydia in there as well.

"Aren't your assistants coming?" she asked without even looking up.

"No, they're coming by later tonight."

Lydia nodded and then looked at her husband. Keith jumped a little, not noticing the man sitting across from him.

"You have the four rooms set up right, Jimmy?" Lydia asked.

"Of course darling." Jimmy looked at Keith.

"Nice to meet you Kevin." he shook his hand.

"Jimmy, where are your manners? His name is Ken."

"Oh, excuse me Ken, my mistake."

Keith nodded and looked out the window as the car began to drive. He sighed and rolled his eyes, thinking to himself that this was going to be a long trip.

**OTH**

Nathan walked through the front door of his house and plopped down on his couch. Lucas came out in nothing but a towel.

"Hey Nate, how'd you get out?"

"Bail." Nathan stated, he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Bevin actually came through for once?"

"No actually, Bevin didn't bail me out."

"Who did?"

"Rachel."

"Why?"

"God only knows."

**OTH**

**(NOTE: I was watching a clip of season 4 when Brooke egged Peyton's house in episode 4x15 and I thought it would be funny if I tried and do that with Rachel and Bevin. I don't know if you guys will like it or not, but I'm going to give it a try. Some lines are from the original OTH clip and a couple lines are from a YouTube dub over made by kkfanjns07. I think that kkfanjns07 is really talented and some of the lines were priceless and I thought that they would be great to use to add some humor, I'm sorry if I offended the original owner of these lines, I take full responsibility. I do not own all of these lines.)**

Rachel threw an egg at Bevin's house. Bevin looked out the window and asked herself, 'Jesus, what the hell was that?'

Rachel was laughing as Bevin opened her front door. "Seriously, Rachel, you are throwing dead chicken babies at my house."

"Yeah, I am, what are you gonna do about it? Go behind my back again you backstabbing two faced bitch."

"Maybe I will you manipulative psycho skank." Bevin challenged, "What are _you _going to do about it?"

"See this egg? I'm gonna throw it at your face." Rachel chucked the egg at Bevin "You better watch yourself."

"Ha, you missed." Bevin yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel threw another egg and it hit Bevin right in the stomach.

"There ya go, suck on that." Rachel looked at her with a smirk on her face. Bevin was staring down at the yoke that was falling down her torso.

"You bitch." Bevin ran full speed at Rachel, picked her up and tackled her to the ground. After Bevin had pinned Rachel down, she hit her face. Rachel yelped in pain but Bevin chose to ignore it, the bitch deserved. Rachel bit down on Bevin's wrist, distracting her for a second. Taking advantage of that, Rachel rolled over so she was on top. Rachel laughed as Bevin squirmed to try and break free, blood falling from her wrist.

"Get off of me, you dirty slut!" Bevin screamed.

'Not until you listen to me."

"Not gonna happen." Bevin grabbed Rachel's hair and pulled it, so now she was on top.

"Listen to me, Bevin."

"No, you listen to me. Why did you steal Nathan's bail money."

"So I could bail him out myself."

"Liar." Bevin climbed off of Rachel and stared at her. Rachel sat up.

"No, I'm not, I went down this morning and bailed him out."

"I don't believe you." Bevin moved hair out of her face. "And even if I did, it wouldn't matter. That's not something you would do."

"Maybe I wanted to make things right." Rachel pleaded.

Bevin scoffed, "Yeah right."

"I know, what I did was horrible and I really want to make it right."

"Whatever, Rachel it doesn't matter what you do now. It doesn't change what you did."

"Bevin."

"No, listen to me. Leave Nathan alone, leave Haley alone, and leave me alone."

"Bev..."

"No, Haley could have died because of you and right now, it's almost as if you _did _die."

"Bevin, what are you saying?"

"Your dead to me, Rachel." Bevin walked away and left Rachel on the lawn. For the first time in a long time, Rachel cried. She cried fora good couple minutes, got up, and went to her car. There were a few things she had to make right.

**OTH**

Brooke, Peyton, and Jake all walked down the sidewalk, Brooke stopping at almost every store to look through the window.

"Brooke, if you want something just go inside and buy it." Jake said.

Brooke and Peyton laughed while Jake just looked confused.

"What?"

"You honestly don't know girls do you?" Peyton asked. Jakes's face again was confused.

"Girls look first, then they come back around and buy something. It's like the cardinal rule of shopping."

Jake looked down at his watch. It was five o'clock.

"Well, you better hurry it along, we have to meet Keith in a couple hours."

"Fine, Jakey." Brooke pulled Jake, who pulled Peyton, "Let's get shopping."

**OTH**

Nathan was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer, when the doorbell rang. He stumbled over to get it and answered the door.

"Rachel!" he cheered.

"Nathan, are you drunk?"

"Just a little."

Rachel came in a touched his arm. "Nathan, you need to stop drinking away your sorrows."

"What are you, my shrink?"

"No. I'm trying to be your friend." Rachel smiled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Haley's gone, I was in jail, and my psychotic ex girlfriend just bailed me out of jail after she was the reason I was _in _jail." Nathan mumbled. He started to wobble back and forth, having trouble standing on his feet.

"Come on Nathan, please don't do this. I'm sorry that I got you in jail, I'm sorry that I'm the reason Haley is gone. I guess I was just jealous and I felt so inferior."

"What? Why?"

"Because I love you Nathan Scott."

"I...I Nathan didn't have a chance to respond. Her lips were pressed against his, not violently or sexually, but a passionate and love filled kiss. Nathan closed his eyes and tried with all his strength to push away but the alcohol was overpowering his body. He passed out in Rachel's arms.

Rachel smiled and hoisted him onto his toes, his arm wrapped around her neck, and he dragged him to the couch. After a lot of sweat and grunting, Nathan was laying on the couch. Rachel bent over and gave him a small kiss.

"Sweet dreams." Rachel turned out the light in the living room and walked out of the house. When outside, she took a cleansing breathe and headed out to her car. She knew Nathan would never love him, but oddly, she was okay with that.

**OTH**

"Seven o'clock, right on time." Keith stated when he saw the three in the lobby "I'm impresesd."

"Thanks Uncle Keith." Brooke said.

"Brooke, what's with all the bags?"

"Shopping." Brooke giggled as they waited for the elevator up to the penthouse. "Me and P. Sawyer bought our Homecoming dresses, we bought Haley a couple dresses and a new perfume. We even bought Jakey new socks."

"You guys get dresses and perfume, and Jake gets socks?" Keith asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, plus I thought you guys already had Homecoming dresses."

"These are back ups, duh." Peyton said. They rode in silence until the ding signaled the arrival.

"Are you guys ready?" Jake asked. Brooke nodded, her insides doing flip flops. She was so excited to be seeing Haley again. They entered the room and saw Haley, sitting on the couch, her leg up, watching a tape of herself walking down the runway.

"Jesus, are you that egotistical?" Peyton asked.

"Shut up P. Sawyer." Haley said. After a couple of seconds she processed what she had just said and whipped her head around. "P. Sawyer! Tiger." The two girls ran over and gave Haley a big hug.

"Hey Jakey!" Haley pulled him into a hug.

"How did you guys get here?"

"It's a long story." Jake said, smiling.


End file.
